This one's for the girls
by lovetoread19
Summary: Based on the song of the same title by Martina Mcbride. AT 20 Bella is already a famous singer. what happens when she meets two girls?   WILL BE POSTED ON  lovestoread19 DOT  wordpress  DOT  com/
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the other books nor the characters. I also don't own any of the songs listed in this story._

_A.N All girls go through crappy moments in there life weather they are in grade school or college or even when they are more mature and have a family of their own I know I'm 20 yrs old and have come home being bullied. I remember when this song came out. I was just getting home from school and was crying because of all the comments about me being ugly and all the crude comments to boot. I turned on the radio and this song was the first one that came on It made me feel better. I just heard it again and thought I would write this story. This story is dedicated to all those girls out there. This is based on the song "this ones for the girls". by Martina McBride . Now onto the story. _

_Bella_

_Hi my name is Bella Swan there's nothing much to say about me besides the fact that I'm not that great looking and am a famous singer I'm twenty years old and love to write. I don't sing any specific type of music although I do like all types of music. I play the guitar and piano. Speaking of which I'm headed to a book signing for my book I just released called " The life of a typical girl and how she got to her dream come true." _

_I had just met up with my band and my manager and my personal assistant. We had decided that if anyone came at me making me uncomfortable I would scratch my ear. An they would be removed from the premises. And I also told them that if I send a specific person over to my personal assistant then he/she was supposed to be taken care of whatever they want. Then I sat down and they removed the barricade holding back my fans. I went through the line signing autographs when a girl named Angela came up saying how much she loved me and how he appreciated the book because of how she was treated in school and she had several similar situations and how it helped her. I smiled and waved my P.A over and had Angela go with him and he would explain. I continued on until a couple of guys wouldn't stop pestering me so I scratched my ear to get them removed. I continued on till there was no one left in the line. _

_I was just getting ready to leave after all the autographs were done when I heard a girl crying that she had to see me I waved her over and asked her if she was okay and the normal stuff like what her name was and also asked her why she was crying. She explained that her name was Alice and that she had just gotten out of school and that she had to see me because she had to tell me how grateful she was for the book and how it got her to re-evaluate committing suicide I knew that besides that Angela girl I had to talk to Alice. I told her I had to go but to follow me and that I want to hear her story if it was okay with her. She said of coarse she would love to talk to me. I was talking to her and she said that she was 18 and today was her last day of the school year and how glad she was to be away from the bullies. We met up with Angela and I told them to follow me to my room of course getting permission from their parents. We talked for hours and I found out a lot about them. When their parents came to tell them they had to get going I gave the girls tickets to my next concert with backstage passes for them and one other person when I came up with a great idea. They squealed Alice being the loudest and hugged me before leaving. _

_I went up to my hotel room and called my band up telling Jacob the lead guitarist to tell the rest of the group that we were changing the line up of songs and I would email them the songs. That it was of utter importance that we do this. He said okay that he knew that it was important if I was changing the line up we said our goodbye and I thought up the songs. I sent him and the others the list which consisted of songs that I had never sang before because of hating them although I had written most of them when I was in high school but I had just recently reworked. I got dressed and brushed my teeth and headed to bed tomorrow was the concert and I wanted to be at my best for this concert._

_Today was the day of the concert it was going to be the scariest for me because I had a critic coming he is brutal and few make it in this industry after he blogs about them. I got dressed in a cute black Ed Hardy chain halter dress with his signature " love kills slowly" paired with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of wedge shoes. (.) and headed to the coliseum were the concert was being held. And gave the music to the guys to look at. When I got onstage its like the butterflies that I have before hand go away. Once everyone quieted down I started talking. _

" _Hello everyone I just want to thank all of you for coming out today this concert is dedicated to all the girls out there especially two of my new friends you know who you are you guys inspired this concert. And some of the songs are fitting for the guys in the audience to. These are songs that hasn't been sung before oh and everyone look at the clock above my head that is no longer needed we're not going to have a time limit for this concert . So onto my first song. _

_( please listen to the songs I think you'll get a better feel for this story if you do all songs will be listed below.)_

_(don't look at me)Everyday is so wonderfulAnd suddenly its hard to breatheNow and then I'd get insecureFrom all the painI'm so ashamedI am beautiful no matter what theysay words cant bring me downI am beautiful in every single wayyes words cant bring me down oooo noso don't you bring me down todaytell all your friends your deliriousso consumed in all you dotrying hard to fill the emptinessthe piece is gonelet the puzzle undoneand that's they way it isCuz You are beautifulno matter what they saywords cant bring you down ohh noooocuz you are beautifulIn every single way yeswords cant bring you down ohhh noso don't you bring me down todayNo matter what we do(No matter what we do)no matter what we say(no matter what we say)Yeah its all inside the truth (yeahhhh)full of beautiful mistakesand everywhere we go (and everywhere we go)the sun wont always shine (shine always always shine!)SHINEE!Cuz we are beautifulno matter what they saywords cant bring us down ohh noooowe are beautifulIn every single way yeswords cant bring us down ohhh noso dont you bring me down todayooooooooooooyeahhhdont you bring me down todayyyoodon't you bring me down...oooToday... _

_After everyone applauded I started up my next song _

_Grew up in a small townAnd when the rain would fall downI'd just stare out my windowDreaming of what could beAnd if I'd end up happyI would prayTrying hard to reach outBut when I tried to speak outFelt like no one could hear meWanting to belong hereBut something felt so wrong hereSo I'd prayI could break awayI'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyI'll do what it takes till I touch the skyNow make a wish, take a chance, make a changeAnd break awayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget all the ones that I loveI'll take a risk, take a chance, make a changeAnd break awayWanna feel the warm breezeSleep under a palm treeFeel the rush of the oceanGet on board a fast trainTravel on a jet planeFar awayAnd break awayI'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyI'll do what it takes till I touch the skyNow make a wish, take a chance, make a changeAnd break awayOut of the darkness and into the sunI won't forget all the ones that I loveI gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a changeAnd break awayBuildings with a hundred floorsSwinging round revolving doorsMaybe I don't know where they'll take me butGotta keep moving on, moving onFly awayBreak awayI'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to flyThough it's not easy to tell you goodbyeGotta take a risk, take a chance, make a changeAnd break awayOut of the darkness and into the sunBut I won't forget the place I come fromI gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a changeAnd break awayBreak awayBreak away _

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bagDrifting through the windWanting to start again?Do you ever feel, feel so paper thinLike a house of cardsOne blow from caving in?Do you ever feel already buried deepSix feet under?Scream, but no one seems to hear a thingDo you know that there's still a chance for you?'Cause there's a spark in youYou just gotta ignite the lightAnd let it shineJust own the nightLike the Fourth of July'Cause, baby, you're a fireworkCome on; show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the sky-y-yBaby, you're a fireworkCome on; let your colors burstMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-ownYou don't have to feel like a waste of spaceYou're originalYou cannot be replacedIf you only knew what the future holdsAfter a hurricane comes a rainbowMaybe you're reason why all the doors are closedSo you could open oneThat leads you to a perfect roadLike a lightning boltYour heart will blowAnd when it's time, you'll knowYou just gotta ignite the lightAnd let it shineJust own the nightLike the Fourth of July'Cause, baby, you're a fireworkCome on; show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the sky-y-yBaby, you're a fireworkCome on; let your colors burstMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-ownBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonIt's always been inside of you, you, youAnd now it's time to through, ooh, ooh'Cause, baby, you're a fireworkCome on; show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the sky-y-yYou're a fireworkCome on; let your colors burstMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-ownBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moon _

_Hot and dangerousIf you're one of us, then roll with usCause we make the hipsters fall in loveAnd we've got hot pants on enoughAnd yes of course because we're running this town just like a clubAnd no, you don't wanna mess with usGot Jesus on my necklaceI've got that glitter on my eyesStockings ripped all up the sideLooking sick and sexy-fiedSo lets go-o-o (Let's go!)CHORUS:Tonight we're going hardJust like the world is oursWe're tearin it apartYou know we're superstarsWe are who we are!We're dancing like we're dumbOur bodies go numbWe'll be forever youngYou know we're superstarsWe are who we are!DJ turn it upIts about damn time to live it upI'm so sick of being so seriousIts making my brain delirious!I'm just talkin truthI'm telling you about the stuff we doWe're sellin our clothes, sleepin in carsDressin it down, hittin on dudes (HARD!)I've got that glitter on my eyesStockings ripped all up the sideLooking sick and sexy-fiedSo let's go-o-o (Let's go!)[CHORUS]DJ turn it upDJ turn it upDJ turn it upDJ turn it upTonight we're going hardJust like the world is oursWe're tearin it apartYou know we're superstarsWe are who we are!We're dancing like we're dumbOur bodies go numbWe'll be forever youngYou know we're superstarsWe are who we are!OW! -_

_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there Laughing loud so all the little people stare Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne (Drop a name) What happened to the dreams of a girl president She s dancing in the video next to 50 Cent They travel in packs of two or three With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees Where, oh where, have the smart people gone? Oh where, oh where could they be? Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl (Break it down now) Disease's growing, it's epidemic I'm scared that there ain't a cure The world believes it and I'm going crazy I cannot take any more I'm so glad that I'll never fit in That will never be me Outcasts and girls with ambition That's what I wanna see Disasters all around Would despair Their only concern Will they **** up my hair Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl (Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing) (I like this, like this, like this) Pretty will you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl! Pretty would u **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl! Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back Push up my bra like that, stupid girl! Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

" _this is for anyone who has ever lost a loved one weather through death or breakup." _

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don't bother meI can take a few tears now and then and just let them outI'm not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets meThere are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me[Chorus]What hurts the most, was being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayNever knowing, what could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to 's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I goBut I'm doing itIt's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm aloneStill harder getting up, getting dressedLiving with this regretBut i know if I could do it overI would trade, give away All the words that i saved in my heart that I left unspoken[Chorus]What hurts the most, was being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayNever knowing, what could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to do.I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets meThere are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me[Chorus] x 2What hurts the most, was being so closeAnd having so much to sayAnd watching you walk awayNever knowing, what could have beenAnd not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to do._

_I sang some more songs of the sort and then spoke again _

" _everyone I am so glad you came out for the day. I have one final song for you guys." I then walked to the edge of the stage where Angela and Alice were standing _

" _Hey girls wanna join me on stage?" I asked them _

" _Are you serious of course we do!" they both said while looking at each other causing me to laugh then I looked around and saw a gorgeous guy standing near Alice _

" _Hey gorgeous what's your name?" He told me his name is Edward " Well Edward you look perfect for what I need. Do you mind helping my friends onstage?" I said to the green eyed beauty causing him to smirk. the whole time I'm talking into the mike. Usually if I said something like that I would blush but when I'm onstage its like I can do anything I want. _

" _Yea sure" he said while lifting the girls up on stage. I then gave him the internationally known sign to come closer and whispered in his ear. " when I give you the signal I want you to lift up several girls of your choosing and bring them on stage with me." _

" _Okay girls I want you guys when it comes to 'your beautiful the way you are' I want you to look at each other and mouth it while pointing at each other and you can dance while doing it." I whispered to them. _

" _Awesome!" they squealed causing everyone to laugh _

_This is for all you girls about 13High School can be so rough, can be so meanHold on to, on to your innocenceStand your ground when everybody's giving inThis one's for the girlsThis is for all you girls about 25In little apartments just trying to get byLiving on, on dreams and Spaghetti-O'sWondering where your life is gonna go_

' _I looked towards Edward and gave him a thumbs up and winked at him he helped girls up who swarmed up and started dancing with each other. The whole time I'm singing"_

_This one's for the girlsWho've ever had a broken heartWho've wished upon a shooting star _

' _the girls were dancing around and spinning each other around and really getting into it causing me to throw my head back and laugh'_

_You're beautiful the way you areThis one's for the girlsWho love without holding backWho dream with everything they haveAll around the worldThis one's for the girls_

_This is for all you girls about 42Tossing pennies into the fountain of youthEvery laugh, laugh line on your faceMade you who you are todayThis one's for the girlsWho've ever had a broken heartWho've wished upon a shooting starYou're beautiful the way you areThis one's for the girlsWho love without holding backWho dream with everything they haveAll around the worldThis one's for the girlsYeah, we all the same insideFrom 1 to 99_

'_the girls grabbed each others hand while Alice and Angela grabbed my hands and we swayed back and forth.'This one's for the girlsWho've ever had a broken heartWho've wished upon a shooting star_

_You're beautiful the way you areThis one's for the girlsWho love without holding backWho dream with everything they haveAll around the worldThis one's for the girlsYeah, this one's for the girls_

" _Again everybody I am so glad you guys were able to come out you guys are the best" I then turned around and looked at the girls " And girls thanks for helping me out with this last song you guys made this real fun for me." I waved Alice and Angela over " Now everyone this was originally supposed to be done with different songs than I sang today but the other day at my book signing these two girls came to me and reminded me of how life can treat girls and how sometimes we may not want to continue on but that we need to look for the light at the end of the tunnel so I went back to several songs I wrote before I became famous and reworked them for today. Thanks guys for reminding me that we all can make a difference in life." I said while giving them hugs " and I hope the rest of your day goes well and drive safely." I waved and then lead the girls off stage. _

_Songs in story in order of appearance_

_Beautiful-Christina Aguilera _

_Breakaway-Kelly Clarkson_

_Firework-Katy Perry_

_We R Who We R- Kesha _

_Stupid girls-Pink_

_What hurts the most- Cascada_

_This one's for the girls-Martina Mcbride_


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. here is the second part of this story I don't know how many chapters its going to be I originally was going to keep it as a one shot but once I started writing it took on a mind of its own.

Once offstage I sent all the girls back to whoever they came with except Ang and Ali and told them to get the person they brought along and bring them back stage and to tell my body guard their names. I walked into my dressing room then peeked out

" Emmet if two girls come up and tell you their name is Angela and/or Alice let them and whoever they came with into my room they are friends of mine." Emmett is scary looking but is just a big teddy bear he has big muscles and people don't tend to believe us when we say that we're related. He's got black hair and a dimply smile.

" Will do anyone else I should know about?"

"Nope just them and whoever they came with and thanks we should get something afterwards."

" That sounds good I'm starving" he said cracking up

" what's new your always hungry. I swear you have a tapeworm or something" he picked me up and kissed my cheek.

" Just go get those shoes off they look painful"

" they do god knows I want to find the man that created the things and kill him" I laughed as I walked into my room and threw my shoes across the room cause those things hurt. I went into my closet and got my cell out of my purse. After turning it on I noticed I had 3 messages one from my mom one from my friend Sam and the last from my cousin Jasper saying how he loved the concert. See my cousin lives in Texas and wasn't able to attend but since today's concert was broadcasted live he was able to view it. I was listening to my moms message and went to pick up my shoes to put them in my closet when I tripped and started falling backwards surprisingly two arms reached out and caught me. I spun around quickly and was met with several amused looks and Emmett was in the back laughing his butt off.

" don't say a thing Emmett or I'll tell dad about the run in with the cops here." I threatened. " oh please don't tell dad Belly button I wont say a thing I was just gonna ask when you wanted me to send in more people."

" don't call me that" I growled " and give me ten minutes then start sending people in probably 2 at a time unless they came with more people" I then looked back and blushed when I noticed I was still in Edwards arms and stepped back I now got a good look at him and noticed that he was tall and besides the emerald green eyes and the smirk that I noticed earlier he is really hot. I asked them all how they liked the concert. Alice squealed " ohmygodbellayourawesome!" I laughed and looked at Edward "okay can you figure out what she just said"

" of course I can she does that all the time especially when it comes to shopping. She said 'Oh my god Bella you're awesome.'" he said with a smirk causing Alice to stick her tongue out at him causing us all to laugh.

I turned to Angela and asked her what she thought and who she came with.

" it was great Bella you were awesome up there I wish I was as confident as you are I almost didn't get on stage earlier. And this is Trisha my mom"

" well its nice to meet you" I said while shaking Trisha's hand Trisha is a beautiful woman with red hair and blue eyes and Angela is my height and has brown hair and green eyes. "And Angela I'm pretty sure that I'm the least confident person in this business I get butterflies when I'm getting ready but its like the moment I get on stage all my fears go away. And I'm glad you guys liked it what with Jack Johnson writing about this concert on his blog I was a bit nervous but that makes me feel better." I told her smiling " but seriously guys have a seat and…" I was cut off when Emmett picked me up spinning me around " Emmett you big baboon put me down" he laughed and told me that 4 people were coming in. " Okay thanks Emmett bring them in." the girls and Edward and Trisha started to leave.

" Guys stay for a bit I just have to talk to some of my fans and then maybe you guys would like to join me and the big ape for dinner my treat." I asked hoping to talk to them more.

" Well I have to get going I have the morning shift tomorrow. But thanks for the invite come-on Angela" Trisha said " Well if its okay with you Ang can come hang with me and I can have the limo drop her off at your house or hotel. And what about you guys?" I asked them

" Sure that's fine with me I'll see you at home Angela and thanks Bella for what you've done for my daughter."

" no problem sleep well" I told her and when she left in came my fans " give me a second and then I'll be right with you" I told them and then looked over to Edward and Alice " what about you guys"

" Well I don't know" he said " oh please Edward can we I just know me Angela and Bella are gonna be the best of friends you cant deny me that" and then she pouted causing him to laugh. " Don't even try the pout you little pixie and I was just kidding of course we can stay." the girls squealed and bounced up and down causing me and Edward to laugh

" well guys why don't you have a seat and we'll head out after I'm done here" I said smiling then turned around and started talking to all my fans.

Edward.

Wow just wow Bella is so beautiful I was here because my sister Alice had gone to a book signing and the author had given her two tickets along with another girl. So since she was already supposed to be staying with me tonight I told her I would take her. We met up with Angela the other girl that hung out with Bella When Bella said that this concert was dedicated to two of her new friends the girls both gasped and looked at each other. I have to admit she is a fantastic singer and you can tell she loves what she does.

When she leaned down at the end of the concert and ended up inviting the girls up to sing the last song with her I couldn't help but smile and then she asked me to lift them up after calling me gorgeous and asking my name. when the girls came back and told us to come with them that we had backstage tickets I was surprised that this chick would do all this for the girls especially change the whole theme of the concert on the spot and sing songs that I'm guessing were meant to make the girls in the audience feel better about themselves. When we got there I noticed Bella walking across the room obviously not noticing us when she started to fall backwards. I put my arms out and caught her everyone was laughing especially the big goon she had out there who we found out is her brother. It was especially nice when she invited us all to dinner before going to talk to her fans.

An hour later we were headed to a restaurant or so I thought when we ended up at this big house which we found out is Bella's which isn't quite a mansion but wasn't a small house at that the girls were still talking about the concert and everything.

" thanks Bella for everything when I went to get your autograph I never in my life thought that you would give me tickets and back stage passes for this concert none the less all the other stuff you did it was awesome." I smiled I was glad Alice enjoyed herself she didn't always show it but since she is my sister and if you didn't know better you would think we were twins although I'm 3 yrs older than her. I could tell that she was sad when she came home from school and that's saying something because she is the happiest any other time.

" no problem girls it was my pleasure. Now please make your self comfortable and Emmett don't even think of trying to sneak food how do you guys feel about shrimp linguini?" she asked and we all shook our heads while Emmett whooped " please please please make your chocolate pie." he asked well more like begged " well if you shut up I will and when I'm done I'll give you guys the grand tour." after she got the food started Emmett told her he was heading to the game room and she took us on a grand tour of the place.

Bella

I had decided to take them to my place instead of a restaurant so that we could talk easier. The whole time the girls were thanking me and I kept telling them it really wasn't a big deal I just wanted them to know that they have to keep their heads up and that it was the only thing that kept me from drowning and to go for their dreams no matter what others say. Once we got to my place we went in and after lots of begging from Emmett I made some linguini and chocolate pie. And while those cooked I took everyone on a tour of course since Emmett has been to my place he begged out and went to the entertainment room. I showed them the kitchen and the bathrooms and the library/music room I have to say that's my favorite room in the house the kitchen being my second favorite. And then I showed them the entertainment room and then my room and showed the girls my closet when I turned around noticing that Edward hadn't said anything I noticed he wasn't with us. So I told the girls to have fun in my closet which is a humongous walk-in you know the one in princess diary's well its similar to that closet. I headed out and checked each room until I got to the library which is where I found Edward.

" Hey you been in here the whole time I turned around and noticed you were gone from the group." I chuckled to my self he spun around quickly causing me to laugh harder.

" oh sorry I just saw this room and its like a dream come true." he said in reply

" oh no problem I know what you mean this is my favorite room in the house but what part of it is your dream come true the music part or the literature part?"

" both I play the piano and I love to read I was actually surprised to see you have a larger music and book collection then I do which is saying something."

" wow that's cool I've never met someone who likes both as much as I do I tend to end up in here often and have to be dragged out by my brothers." I said as my phone rang it was skillets- those nights meaning it was Jasper. I told Edward I would be a minute to just think of this room as his while he's here. He smiled and went off to look at my music sheets for the piano while I picked up the phone.

" Hey darling how are ya doin" I drawled causing him to laugh

" Fine just wanted to tell you to turn on the boob tube Jack Johnson is reviewing your concert."

" oh my god" I said as I turned on the tube

" you okay Bella you look pale" Edward asked right as I got to the right channel.

" you watching this Bella?" Jazz asked

" yeah give me a second"

T.V.

'This is Jack Johnson and I'm reviewing Bella Swan's concert.'

" guys get in here Bella's being reviewed" Edward yelled causing everyone to run in here and we all sat down on the couches.

'Everyone knows I am very hard on singers and I'm not gonna sugar coat my reviews. But I do have to say that this concert surprised me not just because its good but also because the lead singer changed up the complete lineup of songs in which she dedicated all the songs to girls everywhere but more particularly she dedicated it to two girls who she met at her most recent book signing for her book which we know has to do with her life so far and how she made it to the point she is at.' he said while they showed a picture with me onstage with the girls. 'in which she invited the girls to the concert. And even invited them up onstage to sing her last song 'this one's for the girls' which I have to say her lineup of song although not my type of music was really encouraging for young girls some of the songs were even able to fit in with guys in the audience. She looked great in her outfit and even went as far as not to have a deadline for the concert. I really don't have anything bad to say about this concert.'

" oh my god he never has good reviews at least not that good" everyone screamed while Emmett picked me up and spun me around and Alice squealed.

" Bella you there who's that in the background?"

" oh sorry Jazz yeah I'm here just a bit shocked and that's new friends of mine the girls from the concert and the one girls brother and of course the goofball." I told him causing him to laugh while Emmett said 'the one and only' "I seriously didn't expect that"

" well I'm proud of you darlin. You deserved it I watched it and you were amazing especially everything you did you brought awareness to teenage girls that they just have to keep their heads up you are a role model for them and a dang good one at that." he told me causing me to cry. " thanks Hun hey let me go I'll call you back later."

" no prob talk to you later. Love ya and tell the teddy bear I said hi along with all your new friends."

" love you to" I told him and hung up " Emmett Jazz said to tell the teddy bear he said hi. And he said to say hi to all of you guys."

" this is awesome bells" Emmett said

" seriously that dude never says anything nice" Edward piped in

" well lets go eat food should be done now." Emmett pounced at that and came back with a bowl of pasta before we even got downstairs " dang bro you could have waited"

" what I was hungry"

" your always hungry like I said earlier you need to get checked for tapeworms or something." I laughed we all sat down and started eating. When Alice spoke up

" so who's this Jazz guy is he like your boyfriend or something" that caused me and Emmett to choke Edward patted me on the back and asked if we were alright.

" yeah I'm fine Edward thanks no Alice he's not my boyfriend not even close he's our cousin he lives in Texas but is planning to move over here. He was just calling me to tell me how he was proud of me and how the review was on T.V." I told them and I swear I heard Edward mutter 'thank god'

" I'm sorry I just assumed but I have never read in the magazines or anything about him."

" that's because I try to keep my private life just that private I hate the paparazzi and don't want them bugging my family."

" that's understandable" Angela said

" Do you have a boyfriend though?" Alice asked and I could tell she was up to something. " Alice what are you up to" me and Edward said at the same time. We looked at each other and I smiled. " but seriously I barely know you and I can tell your up to something" I told her

" nothing I was just wondering"

" Bella have a boyfriend that's hilarious our whole family has thought she might be in the closet if you know what we mean."

" Emmett I have serious stuff on you I wouldn't mess with me if I were you and no I am not gay just because I've only dated one guy doesn't mean I'm gay I just don't want to go on mindless dates like I did with him" I told him my tone getting louder and louder by the minute.

" yeah I mean what was that about that guy was such an idiot" he said " he was like a golden retriever and wouldn't leave her alone until she finally agreed to go out with him I'm surprised she didn't get dad to put a restraining order out on him." he said looking at the others.

" wow he was that bad that's horrible but don't worry your not alone we always thought Edward was on the gay side to he's only gone out with like one girl and she was horrible and that was what 6 yrs ago" Alice piped in

" Alice seriously how many times do I have to tell everyone I'm not gay I just don't want to go out with someone who is fake." He growled out.

" wow I'm glad I'm not the only one with a whacked out family." I said laughing

" well Angela what time do you have to get home. I don't want you mom getting onto me. Its already 9 pm" I asked

" dang I need to get home didn't realize it was this late" she said back

" and Alice I'm sorry but we got to get going I have work tomorrow."

" what do you do Edward ?" I asked

" I'm a doctor I specialize in pediatrics."

" That's cool I'll probably end up seeing you again considering that I'm the worlds biggest klutz" okay well let me call the limo to take Ange home and to take you guys back to your car."

" Okay guys the limo's on its way and Angela it was great seeing you again same with you Alice hey why don't you girls put your number in my phone and I'll do the same with yours" I asked and we switched phones and typed in our numbers. " oh theirs the limo drive safely guys and I hope you all sleep well this was fun and Emmett if you want to stay over you can since your place is cross town." I told them

" we'll have to hang out together again maybe go shopping Eddy can carry the bags for us." Alice said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

" you don't want to do that Bella and what have I told you about calling me that" he growled the last part.

" uh guys I don't like shopping like I'm guessing you do I'd rather get in and get out. Maybe we can get coffee instead. But text me and we can set something up." they left and we went to bed me dreaming of green eyes.


	3. Authors note

Hey there everyone just now able to get on the comp. My computer is still acting wonky so till I can get that fixed I wont be posting any stories so I'm putting all stories on temporary hiatus. But I'm writing when I can and I have some new stories in the works so I hope to be able to repost soon.


	4. authors note 2

Hey guys I just wanted to let y'all know that now that my computer is fixed hopefully I'll have something posted soon. I've started taking some core classes for LPN at the local tech school so I'll be working on my stories in between classes and homework. I want to thank those of y'all who have stuck by me while my computer was being a pain.


	5. AN

Hey everyone sorry this is not an update but I do want to let ya'll know that I will probably be transferring my stories over to word press within the next couple months, then I'll be able to start updating my stories from my cell phone unlike with FF. in which I have to actually be on a full computer. I just have to learn how to use this new blog site. But until then you can still check out my page for updates on when a new chapter will be posted. The link of my new blog is on my profile. Mind you most of my stories will still be on hiatus till further notice but also check out the poll that I'm posting and please let me know which storie(s) that you would like me to start back up with first. If you don't see the poll please p-mail me but if the poll is up please do it through the poll instead, it just makes it easier for me to keep info together.


End file.
